


I Know, Ty

by moon_child



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but then angst oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 16:44:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4107877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_child/pseuds/moon_child
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is always worried but Josh helps him ((i dunno))</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Know, Ty

**Author's Note:**

> iDK this is my first fic on here so??? its prolly gonna look prettyyy rough also idk what to put at the summary just,,, trust me

The basement is damp and dark, the only light coming from the glow of the television playing some forgotten movie. The clock under the tv blinks 11:42. Tyler and Josh are sitting on the couch facing each other, lost in a deep conversation. Josh is saying something about how when Tyler gets nervous, he plays with the hem of his shirt and he can’t make eye contact. The fact that Tyler is acting this way when it’s just the two of them makes Josh worried. What could he have done wrong? He pokes Tyler in the stomach asking Tyler what’s wrong, and Tyler’s body works before his mind does and the truth spills from his mouth.

“I like you Josh! Like i really like you and I'm sorry if this makes things weird between us but i just… I needed to tell you.”

There’s a pause. Its short but to tyler it feels like an eternity, his anxiety rising pushing its way down his throat until-

“I know, Ty.” Josh replied, a smirk growing on his lips as he moved in to kiss Tyler. As he moved in closer Tyler’s anxieties began to sink back down.

They laid together on the couch for the rest of the night, feeling like nothing could touch them.

 

The grass is bright green despite the intense summer heat blaring down on Tyler and Josh’s heads. It’s a normal lazy afternoon. The two of them laying on the grass, Tyler resting his head on Josh’s stomach. They cycle through the usual bored conversation. Imagine if this, you look so cute when you do that, i wonder what would happen if insert crazy scenario here. This all leads up to the boys teasing each other with love in their voices. In response to one of Josh’s taunts Tyler launches himself up and over Josh’s body, one knee on either side. He leans in for a kiss, slow and sleepy like, but quickly takes advantage of Josh’s trusting state and flips him into a play choke hold. A sweaty game of play wrestling begins. It is filled with giggles and fake threats and a sudden collision. The boys spring apart in shock. Drips of blood as red as his hair leak from Josh’s nose.

“Crap! Josh I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to hit your nose shit are you okay?” Tyler blurts out in one quick sentence.

Josh looks up and smiles a warm it’s okay smile.

“I know, Ty.” He says, planting a kiss on the other boys unharmed nose.

They pile into Tyler’s crappy 2000 Ford Focus with paper towels shoved up Josh’s nose and extras on his lap, laughing the whole 15 minute drive to the hospital.

 

The inside of Josh’s house is pitch black. Every house in the surrounding area is silent and dark, save the few with candles lighting the windows. Josh and Tyler stand in the kitchen with their hands on each other's waists, swaying to the sound of the to sound of nothing. Sure Josh could find comfort in the silence, but it made Tyler feel anxious. The room was dimly lit by the few candles they could find. It seemed like a small bubble of light engulfed by the surrounding empty darkness. So Tyler sang to fill the space. The song was slow and sweet and quiet. Tyler could picture it being played with the soft strumming of the ukulele behind his voice, but he didn't want to let go off Josh. This was important. Could Josh feel him shaking as he finished the final line? 

I can't help falling in love with you. 

"Josh... I... I mean it... I love you Josh. I really do."

Josh stared directly into Tyler's eyes almost as if he was searching for something. 

"I know, Ty." is all he said. 

And for some reason that's all Tyler needed. He knew Josh loved him. It was the way he said it let Tyler know. It was soft and he didn't go in for a kiss afterwards. He continued to stare into Tyler's eyes. And Tyler knew he was loved. 

 

Josh's bed was cold. It was never cold. Neither of the boys could look at each other this time. Josh sat cross legged by his pillow, leaning against the wall his bed was propped up against. Tyler sat on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. All the questions had been asked. What stage is it? How much longer do you have? Are you doing chemo? 

will you still remember me?

Now the room was drenched in a slimy silence that stuck to every inch of Tyler's body. He felt like he was going to be sick. A year was all they had. A year. And that was the maximum amount of time. In reality they could only have a few months. No kisses or songs could rid Tyler of his anxiety. 

"Josh, we... I'm... Fuck."

Josh crawled over to Tyler and hugged him from behind, putting his head into the crook of Tyler's neck. It was an uncomfortable position but Tyler was frozen and they both needed the contact. 

"I know, Ty." his voice was a whisper. 

Tyler twisted his body and they both moved up the bed and fell in place. Josh put his head on Tyler's chest, curling his body up next to him. They both pretended the other wasn't crying. 

 

Hospital rooms are bleak. The off white blankets, the light blue wall, the cold tiled floor. All of this surrounded by a flock of terrifying machines, all beeping for different reasons. It was even worse when the love of your life was dying in the bed. They only got 3 good months in before things started getting hard for Josh. He was constantly tired and he never ate. When his hair began to fall out Tyler held his hand while his mother shaved it off. Tufts of cotton candy pink surrounded their feet. By the 5th month Josh barely moved. He had collapsed too many times and his family was worried. He hated the wheelchair. It was this 6th month that got him the room at the hospital. His brother found him passed out on the floor of the bathroom in a pile of his own vomit. It was an image he would never forget. As their parents loaded Josh in the car his brother called Tyler in tears. That was a week ago, and everything is just getting worse. Tyler never understood why these things happen to the people they do. 

"Why did it have you be you" he choked out, tears falling on to the hospital bed.   
and Josh, who was too tired to move his hand and tell Tyler everything was okay, just stared at the ceiling. 

"I don't know, Ty" 

Tyler slowly climbed onto the dying boys bed. He was hanging off slightly but he didn't care. He needed the closeness. 

He wondered how much time they had. 

 

The sky was bright blue and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Tyler felt like the world was laughing at him. It was the most beautiful day he had seen in a while. He knew somewhere children would be laughing, family's would be enjoying cookouts, the world would be enjoying itself. 

Tyler, however, spent the day sitting lean a faints a gravestone. 

Josh had passed away a week ago exactly. They said it was quiet and peaceful, but Tyler knows no death is ever quiet. There are blaring machines and running nurses. There are sobbing parents and screaming children. All death is loud and chaotic. Death is horrifying. Death is heartbreaking. 

"I miss you" Tyler whispered to the cold stone. 

And although he knew it could never reply, Tyler swear he heard an almost silent whisper. 

"I know, Ty"


End file.
